Thrust vectoring exhaust nozzles for aircraft applications selectively direct the exhaust gas flow from a gas turbine engine, or the like, for achieving a variable thrust direction for aircraft control and maneuvering. Such exhaust flow redirection is typically achieved by means of movable control flaps which redirect the exhaust flow as it exits the nozzle.
It is apparent that such thrust vectoring control flaps may be oriented in a manner which is not consistent with the external air flow over the airframe and, without some form of streamlining or other structure, be disruptive of such external air flow. One solution to this flow disruption is to provide a movable fairing surface positioned between the control flap and the external air flow for providing a smooth transition between the static airframe and the movable flap trailing edge. Such fairing surfaces would ideally follow the motion of the control flap closely, without a separate control or actuation system, and without interfering with the control flap movement.
Such fairing surface arrangements can be complicated in, for example, two dimensional convergent-divergent thrust vectoring nozzles wherein the downstream, or divergent, control flap pivots about an axis which is not fixed relative to the static airframe, but is rather disposed in the movable convergent control surface.